Search For Unicorn
Next Quest Info Seems like Mr. Randall meet a unicorn? Objective Go to of Randall and talk to Randall.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Good morning. Tea is ready. Magda: It smells good. Is this a new tea set? Maid: Yes, My Lady. Ma'am told me to use it. It's decorated with a golden-eared rabbit which brings good luck. Magda: This is a lovely design. The little rabbit is lying in the middle of gold and jewellery. Maid: There's a saying that if you find a golden rabbit, it is a golden-eared rabbit. If you follow it, you will find treasure because it likes to collect valuable things. Magda: Isn't that only in the legend? Maid: It exists and it's true they like to collect treasure. Magda: So it's... a mythical beast that's different from normal animals. I read a book that mentions creatures with magical powers are called 'mythical creatures'. Maid: I don't know much, but the older generations have seen a golden-eared rabbit. Many people say it doesn't exist now. People can get into an argument about the golden-eared rabbit. Oh, someone is at the door. I'll go answer it. Magda: Who would visit at this time? Maid: My Lady, it is Sir Randall. Magda: (Why is he here?) Randall: Good day, Lady Ellenstein. The wind reminded me of how much I miss you. Magda: ...If you don't mind, please have breakfast with me. Randall: It's my pleasure. Magda: Are you wearing cologne today? Randall: Ah, you've noticed. Magda: The fragrance reminds me of a flower field. Randall: I can imagine it. However, I can also see you who is lovelier than that flower field. Magda: (He's starting to do that again...) Why is there a strand of long, silver hair on your arm? To which lady does this belong to? Randall: Huh?! Oh, you mean this? You're cute when you're jealous I have to admit... Magda: It was a joke! Randall: Alright, I'll give you an honest answer. It's from a unicorn. Magda: Huh? Randall: To be honest, he's been giving me a lot of trouble recently. Magda: Are you talking about a beautiful, elegant unicorn? Randall: Yes, yes... Magda: I've never seen a unicorn before! Only in pictures. Do unicorns only approach a pure maiden? Randall: Well... They say unicorns are only willing to approach those with pure hearts. If you want to see him, he's at my house at the moment. Magda: A unicorn... I hope that's not a lie used to date noblewomen. Otherwise, I'll be very mad. Story Chat 2 Randall: Here he is. Magda: A unicorn! He's so... beautiful. Randall: He was being sold on the black market as a rare pet. At the time, his fur was dirty and he was injured. Magda: I see... Randall: Some adventurer used a trap and then tried to sell him to the mages. I bought him so he could recover. Yet he refused to let me near him! I had to forcibly treat his wound. Magda: It must have been tough for you. Randall: I used food and other methods, but nothing worked. My heart was hurt. Magda: Don't unicorns only approach people who have pure souls? I think you're fine... except you don't know when to stop talking. Randall: Is that a compliment? Magda: Yes? Randall: Well, I don't want to use force on him again. I would only make things worse. Magda: Of course. Randall: I find it rather troublesome. Boa, it's me. Magda: (The unicorn moved away in disgust!) What did you do to make him hate you so much? Randall: ... I've been taking good care of you, haven't I?! Why do you still dislike me? Magda: (Aside from giving the unicorn a horrible name... Being disliked by a beautiful creature seems to have hurt Sir Randall's pride.) Let me try. Randall: Huh? Magda: He won't kick me, right? Randall: Lady Ellenstein, while unicorns are gentle creatures, there are stories of how they can crush skulls and pierce a person's stomach. Magda: ... Will you protect me if Boa tries to do something? Randall: I'll buy enough time for you to escape. Magda: (That makes me more worried.) (I hope we won't be the lead story for Lady Linglan's newspaper.) (I can do this!) ... (Why is Boa still cowering?) ...Sir Randall, please don't move. Randall: Okay... Magda: I'm Magda. It's nice to meet you, Boa. May I... pet you? Good boy. No one will hurt you here. (His fur is like satin.) Hey, stop licking me! I'll fall down if you keep doing that! Randall: Lady Ellenstein, did you use some sort of magic spell? He likes you! Magda: I don't know. Boa, I'm ticklish there! Randall: While 'everyone likes Lady Ellenstein' is a truth of this world, it's not good to be smitten after the first meeting, Boa! Earn more points first! And you shouldn't skip the favour quests! Magda: Boa, what are you doing? Randall: Aah! Magda: (He pushed Sir Randall into the water!) Randall: Why do you hate me?! Magda: You should... Huh? Randall: Stop trying to comfort me. My clothes are soaked because of you! I smell like pond sludge. I want to die... Magda: Don't look so sad. Boa likes you now! Randall: Stop licking me! I said stop! Magda: I think I know what the problem was. He doesn't like the cologne you're using. Randall: ... What? Magda: See, Boa agrees with me. Randall: ... Let me get out of the water first. And stop licking me! Sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Ellenstein. Taking a bath and putting on a clean clothes took longer than I thought. I have an idea. Boa is lucky to have met us, but others hunt unicorns for their horns. Magda: What?! Randall: It looks beautiful, doesn't it? Unicorn horns are very popular as expensive ornaments and spellcasting materials. Magda: Aren't they... Randall: Yes, there are few unicorns now. And since there's not as many horns, their value continues to rise. Hunters and collectors are getting more desperate. I'm wondering if there's a way to have people realize Boa and other unicorns are more beautiful living freely. Magda: What do you want to do? Randall: Isn't a ball the best approach? Boa can attend it with me! Magda: That's a good idea! And wouldn't it be better if there were other mythological beasts? The more, the merrier. Oh, I wish I could see a golden-eared rabbit. Randall: Didn't all of them perish long ago? Magda: Is that true?! What a pity. Randall: But you are right. It would be better if other people who like mythological beasts joined us. Magda: Let's ask around. Randall: Okay. If I find anything, I will tell you. Story Chat 3 Magda: It's settled then! Hopefully there are others who are interested. (I'll ask the people at the ball.) (There they are! But I should ignore the people wearing clothes made from mythical creatures...) Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Transcript